Wanna Bet?
by AngeGardenvoir
Summary: One bet...One try...One girl...One boy...Tyson challenges his cousin to a simple bet. Will she suceed?Or will the consequences be too much for her to handle? KaiOc. Completed. Sequel coming.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is posted by one name but it was written by three different people. Please direct your reviews to all three.**_

**Hi. This is our first Beyblade fanfic. We apologize for spelling errors. Please review.**

**Characters: Of course our favourite Bladebreakers and a girl named Cree.**

**Description of characters: Everyone knows the Bladebreakers. Cree is a very pretty girl with a cool attitude. She's around Kai's age. Her eyes are a beautiful deep shade of blue (if you've seen Cardcaptors, their just like Madison's eyes), her shoulder-length raven-coloured hair radiates off her perfect tan (think Sakura from Cardcaptors).**

**P.S.: We do not own Beyblade. I merely own Cree and the story.**

**Wanna bet?**

Cree was walking along the road when suddenly she heard yelling behind her. Turning back, all she saw were five boys running as if for their lives, leaving a dust cloud behind them. They yelled "Get out of the way! Stampede!" She jumped back and pressed herself flat against the wall as they stormed by and turned into a corner.

She just stared in their direction for a while, wondering if they were just crazy, when suddenly, she _did_ hear something resembling a stampede.

A huge mob of girls, all shapes and sizes, rushed in to stand beside her, and a questioning murmur of confusion arose. A pretty raven-haired girl asked Cree, "Hey, did you see five –"

"– Extr_eeeeeeeeeeee_mely cute –" another interrupted.

"– And _to_tally hot –" a third added.

"– glorious looking –" a fourth sighed.

"– guys run past here?" Cree asked, before a fifth could speak up. She already had her mouth open to add something else to the list, which Cree felt would go on for hours if it wasn't stopped. "Um, yeah. As a matter of fact they did. They went straight forward."

"Really?" a blonde asked sceptically.

"Of course." Cree assured them. "They're guys, what else can you expect? If boys were that smart they'd turn this corner right here, like any sensible _girl_ would've."

"She's right. They are, after all, just guys."

"They aren't _just_ guys. They are totally cute –"

"– Handsome –"

"– Gorgeous –"

"– Hot –"

"– Adorable –"

"Maybe you should get going. They're gonna get away." Cree suggested.

"You're right," a brunette said.

"Thanks," they all chorused before speeding away along the road.

Cree sighed and looked around into the corner, and found herself staring directly at none other than the Beybladers. Her eyes widened as she recognized them, wondering what they were doing here, then she grinned. Boy, were they in a mess. Kye was leaning against the wall, looking wiped out. Ray was brushing dirt off himself. Kenny was sitting with his laptop open, checking to see if everything was alright. Max and Tyson were lying on the ground, arms and legs spread out, relieved. All of them were panting and covered with dirt.

"They're gone. You're safe now," Cree told them.

Tyson jumped up and was shaking her hand with both of his before she knew it. "Thank you thank you so _soooooo_ much!"

Max ran up and shook the other, saying, "Yeah, we'd have been toast if you hadn't shown up."

"You're… um… welcome?" Cree said, slightly baffled.

"That was a close one," a female voice floated out of the laptop.

The boys let go. "I'm Max, and this is my buddy Tyson. That's Kenny with the laptop. The grim-looking one leaning against the wall's our captain Kai, and the other one's Ray."

"I'm Cree. Aren't you the Bladebreakers?"

"Yep."

"You look familiar," Tyson stated.

"Do I sound familiar, too?" Cree laughed.

"Yeah. In fact, you sound just like my cousin Cree. She's come to visit here, you know. To take part in the cham… Cousin Cree! Didn't expect to run into you!"

"Me neither. I thought you were taking part in a tournament back home."

"We thought so too. But then we decided to take part in the championships."

"Seems like you've already earned yourselves some glances," Cree smiled at Kai and Ray.

"All we did was win a stupid battle at the arena!" Ray moaned.

"Against the toughest players in town," Kai snorted.

"You mean the Spindles?" Cree asked.

"Uh-huh. You know anything about them?" Kenny asked from where he was sitting.

"Not much, except that they say they're the best around. Reminds me of the White Tigers." Ray looked away at that comment.

"They were saying they'd be entering the match too," he said.

"Then we should turn tail and run," the laptop said.

"Whose side are you on, Dizzy?" Kenny asked the laptop.

"I'm on no one's side. I'm in your laptop."

"Oh, this is Dizzy. She knows everything there is to know about Beyblades." Kenny replied to the questioning look from Cree. "She used to be my Bitbeast, you see."

"_Used_ to be," Dizzy said. "Until a _certain someone_ managed to trap me inside his laptop."

"Give me a break, Dizzy. That was an accident."

"You trapped your Bitbeast inside your laptop?" Cree raised an eyebrow at him.

"And Dizzy's never gonna let me forget."

"Cree's a top blader. Unbeaten champ. She's won loads of tournaments over the world," Tyson ignored the heated argument that continued between Kenny and Dizzy.

"Really?" Ray asked her.

"No," she shook her head. "He's exaggerating. I've been beaten loads of times. Everyone's gotta lose once in a while."

"Yeah, I know that better than most people."

"Why did Dizzy say that you guys should run away from the Spindles?"

Ray looked down. "They're very good. But it's not that, they play very rough. They almost trashed our blades."

"Hey, Cree," Tyson looked at her with a sly grin. "Pay up time. Remember when I first started blading you said I'd never get any girls after me? You bet a hundred bucks."

Cree didn't as much as flinch. "And I was right. If you're referring to those girls who went by, they weren't chasing you, they were chasing those two," she jerked her head towards Ray and Kai, who were the farthest back in the alley, "And no wonder. You _are_ the cutest guys I've seen."

Ray blushed, but Kai didn't even look up.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you," Tyson huffed. He walked out of the alley and straight into the middle of the road. He took a deep breath, then yelled as loud as he could, "HEEEY GIIIIIRLS! I'M BAAAAACK!"

All that moved were some dust clouds, which blew across the road from the wind.

"HEELLLLOOOOO? ANYBODYYYYY?" Tyson tried a final time before returning to stand in front of Cree, who was ginning evilly.

"So, cuz, pay up."

Kai snorted again and walked out of the alley, muttering, "Idiots," as he passed the two, crossed the road, and leaned against a tree on the other side, with arms crossed.

Cree put her hands on her hips, "What's _his_ problem?"

"Nothing. He's just a bit moody," Kenny rolled his eyes. He'd stopped his argument with Dizzy to watch Kai.

"A bit moody?" Max echoed. "I've _never_ seen him laugh."

"Maybe he has laughed, or might, in the future," Kenny said. "But I don't think anyone can possibly make him blush."

"Hmm. Think I can," Cree said under her breath, but Tyson heard. He immediately snatched up the chance.

"Bet you twenty bucks you can't make him blush. It's impossible."

"Deal. Or I'll pay you."

Ray looked over at Kai. "You're making a huge mistake, Cree."

She just laughed.

"Where're you guys staying?"

"At this hotel called 'Salan'." Max said.

"We should get going," Everyone was surprised. It was Kai.

"What's the rush, it's just around the corner."

"Actually, it's across town," Cree corrected.

"What!" the others yelped.

"Oops, must've taken a wrong turn back there," Kenny apologized.

Kai was… say… furious. "I told you to turn right!"

"It was those girls! I lost sense of direction."

"So where exactly are we?"

"Um…"

"YOU!" Kai roared.

"I can take you back there," Cree offered.

Kai looked at her, then regained his usual calmness. "Whatever."

Cree began to lead the way to the hotel. The others followed. Kai didn't even glance at her, just gave occasional replies to Ray when he said something. She glanced at him and sighed quietly. _This,_ she thought, _won't be easy_.

**End of the first chapter! If any of the readers sense something coming up they are completely correct. _Please review. Remember to direct it to all three authors._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!**

"You made it!" a face popped into view as soon as they entered the lobby of the hotel. The old man pulled Tyson into a tight, excuse me, _really_ tight hug, so that his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Y-y-yiees, Mr. Di-i-i-ckennnson," he managed to gasp.

"I thought you were lost," Mr. Dickenson said, letting him go.

"We were, Mr. Dickenson," Max said, skipping the part about the battle and the girls. He pointed to Cree. "She brought us here.

"Ah, yes, Cree," the old man nodded at her. "I see you have also been pulled to this part of the world. The Championships, I believe."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Cree said excitedly.

"You will stay where?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Good. You can, as you youngsters like to say, bump with us."

"It's crash, Mr. D," Ray corrected.

"Of course, of course, mash. We had an extra room. You can have that. It's number 134."

"Thanks, Mr. Dickenson."

He turned and left the lobby. Ray shook his head after him. "Now he's getting deaf, too?"

"When does your operation begin, Cree?" Tyson whispered.

"Shut up."

"You can't do it. Admit it now and I'll reduce the humiliation you'll face."

"I will make him blush. I am not giving up."

Cree spent the night trying to figure out how to do it. She didn't even know him. How would she do it?

The gang increased to six members overnight. The next day was spent registering for the Championships. It was true. The Spindles were entering. Dizzy really annoyed everyone, saying how they were going to be stomped and how the match would be a total shutout. All through the day Cree observed Kai very closely. In fact, every time he turned or looked around he would find Cree standing near him. By midday he grew excessively tired of her and began snapping at her to quit following him around.

Cree wasn't about to give in that easy. She stayed away, but Max and Ray caught her staring at him very often. She really was a terrible spy. Who knows what those two thought.

That night, Cree had a very good night's sleep. She knew all she had to know. Tyson had pestered her throughout the day, and she had been very worried. It wasn't the twenty bucks; it was the fact that she would lose the bet that bothered her. But now… She knew Kai wasn't very comfortable around girls. Hah! That was what would be used to her advantage. She also knew it was true. He does not laugh. Or blush. He did smile on very rare occasions, but no laugh. Cree lay on her bed and went through a series of flashbacks.

_Tyson tripped over a rock and fell forward, arms flailing, into a giant cake two bakers were carrying. After a loud crash, Tyson was sitting with chocolate cake all over and on top of him, looking like a complete clown. Everyone, including the bakers, burst out laughing, but Kai just glared. Cree noticed._

_The boys were shoving each other around when Tyson bumped into Cree. She immediately cornered him and pushed him into a fountain. He came out with a fish in his mouth. He spit it out and made a face which was a real sight to see. All the spectators laughed, except Kai. He just smirked._

_The gang was having ice-cream when suddenly a cute blonde girl whom none of them had ever seen before came up. She smiled at Kai. "Hi. I'm Cathy. I've got two tickets to the movie tonight. Would you like to come?"_

_Kai stared at her with an eyebrow raised, then said, "No."_

"_Oh, come on." Cathy pressed. "You know you want to."_

_Cree flushed. She felt a pang of jealously deep inside her. Fortunately no one noticed._

"_No, I don't."_

_Cree laughed, "You'll have to do better than that."_

_Cathy turned and stomped away. Max, Ray, Kenny and Tyson all snorted and laughed. They teased Kai enough to make him blush thoroughly, but shut up when he gave them a single glare._

**Cree's POV**

It was as if thousands of butterflies had entered my stomach and were fluttering around in there. It began as soon as I went through the last flashback. I remembered this one incident very well. Every detail was hanging in my mind. The weirdest thing was that… well… I _flushed_. And also, I had felt a tingle, strong tingle, of something which felt like jealousy. But why? Why would I be jealous? I'd felt the same thing, although very faint this time, when I was remembering this incident. I dug my nails into the pillow.

Well, another thing's for sure. The gang's scared of Kai. I couldn't understand why. He didn't seem like a bad guy. Sure, he was moody, and he did throw a tantrum at times, but he was cool. He was just the strong silent type. Plus, he was very cute.

Ugh, did I just think that! Kai is not cute, well, maybe a little. But definitely not very. Anyway, the bet was on at full focus, and the plan will come into action tomorrow. But I kinda feel bad about using him. NO I DON'T.

_YES YOU DO._

_NO I DON'T!_

_You like him._

_NOOO! YES!_

"_SHUTTUP!"_

"_OK… BUT YOU DO"_

"_Maybe a little"_

"_CHECKMATE"_

**End of Cree's POV as well as the second chapter! Reviews to be sent to all three authors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter rolling.**

Cree woke up next morning with a very weird feeling within her. For a millisecond she thought… No, no. of course it couldn't be love. Its just a little crush. Nothing serious. But what if it was. The feeling was nothing like any other crush. He was different from other crushes. He was not insane or being chased by the FBI. It was just like she imagined love to be. She found the perfect guy. No. It could _not_ be love. She did _not_ like Kai. She concluded it was nothing. It must just be hunger.

She went to the lobby, tried knocking at Ray's door and even pulled Max's door open to see if they were there, but no go.

"They've gone to the roof to train with their Beyblades." Cree jumped when she heard a voice behind her, but it was only Mr. Dickenson.

When Cree reached the rooftop she found four bowls with Max and Tyson training in one, and Ray and Kai training in the other. Kenny was sitting in a corner with his eyes alternately moving at a constant rate from the bladers to his laptop. He stopped when Dizzy said with her usual sarcasm, "Look who's finally decided to wake up."

Everyone's eyes turned to Cree, except Kai's, who took this opportunity to make Ray's Beyblade, Trigger, go flying with his own Dronzer. Ray's quickly turned back to find his Beyblade out of the bowl and lying on its side.

"Oh, great, now you made me lose," he accused.

"Wasn't her fault," Kai snapped at him. "When you're in a match, you should never lose focus."

_He stood up for me……… No way. Why am I thinking that sorta stuff? He's the captain of the Beybladers. He's supposed to give instructions like that, _Cree thought.

"Sorry, Captain," Ray laughed and gave him a smart salute. Kai rolled his eyes.

"How dare you start training without me?" Cree demanded.

"You're late. That was not our fault," Dizzy said.

"Dizzy, it's seven in the morning. That's late? When did you get up?"

"Four thirty sharp," Kenny said, his eyes again glued to the screen.

"Four thirty!"

"Hey, with Kai as our leader we can be grateful to get any sleep at all," Max said.

"How, exactly, did Tyson, of all people, wake up that early? If I remember right, he didn't use to wake up till midday!"

"Ray and Kai are the only ones who can wake Tyson up," Kenny informed her. "Usually it's only Kai. There are only three ways to wake him up. A) To pour cold water over him, B) To throw him against the wall, or C) To pop red-hot chilli in his mouth. Ray only applies the first method. Kai tries all the methods at random. Today he used method B."

Cree looked at Kai, "You threw him against the wall?"

"Hmph."

"Did anyone even have breakfast?"

"No," it was Kai who answered this time.

"How did you manage without breakfast from four to seven?"

"You're whining," Kai warned her.

Cree flushed. "I am not whining."

"You are whining."

"I am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"C'mon guys, let's get breakfast. No point arguing with big babies," he sent a mocking look towards Cree.

Cree laughed and faced him with hands on her hips. Kai's face gave way to a second of awkwardness, then regained the usual calm. Cree grinned. It was officially confirmed, "Why, Mr. Calmness? Afraid to lose?"

Kai's eyes flashed in anger, "Lose, to someone as pathetic as you?"

Cree became aware of the rest of the team snickering.

"Fighting like an old married couple," Max muttered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" shouted two extremely angry voices at the same time.

"Nothing… nothing at all," Max squeaked, cringing.

"He said that you two are fighting like an old married couple." Dizzy quoted.

"TRAITOR!" Max screamed racing downstairs with a very angry 'old married couple' hot on his trail.

Please direct reviews to all three authors


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Loves ya all.**

After an entire day of intense training Cree invited the boys to get some pizza. She had no idea what a big mistake that was.

"Last one there's a rotten egg," Tyson yelled as he raced out of the hotel.

"Yeah, and the first one has to eat it." Cree countered.

The others (Ray, Max and Kenny) ran after Tyson, but Kai didn't even look up from polishing his blade.

"Aren't you coming?" Cree asked.

"No," came the monotone reply.

"Don't you ever have fun?"

"Fun leads to laziness. Laziness leads to no practice. That in turn leads to stupidity on the battlefield which leads to a loss. Therefore fun leads to losing."

"Yeah… I see how you figured that out. But come on. A little fun won't hurt anybody. Besides, you know the old saying. All work and no play makes Kai a dull boy."

"Wow! People are naming sayings after me," Kai muttered, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"No, only I am."

"And why prey tell is that so?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Mind your own bee's whacks."

"I am. You're the one you is poking your extraordinarily large nose in my business."

"Am not."

"Oh please. You're practically putting ointment on my bee's whacks."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"So uhm… you uh… coming?"

"If it gets your extraordinarily large nose out of my business _theeeeeeeen_…………………… No."

"You want me to make you?"

"Just try," he snarled.

"Okydoky. Want me to call your little _girlfriend _Cathy? She said something about an extra ticket to a movie. Apparently the Muffet Babies."

"Let's go!" Kai yelped, practically leaping up.

"Checkmate."

Once at the pizza parlour everyone (except Kai who sat with his arms crossed over his chest eyes shut) started yelling their orders at the poor waitress who looked immensely fed up with her life. Finally after a LOT of arguing the food arrived.

"Dig in!" Tyson shouted.

He, Max, and Kenny literally 'dug in' to the pizza. Ray bit into his own burger much more civilly. Cree and Kai sat there looking disgusted.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat?" Max asked with his mouth full.

"I think I'm gonna go far away and…………… be far away," Cree replied standing up and walking out.

"I think I'll go help her be far away," Kai said, quickly getting up and following.

**Kai's POV**

I saw Cree in the middle of a heated battle. She's pretty good. Hey, she won already? That was pretty fast. She's good. She's pretty good. In fact, that statement would apply to her without the 'good' word.

_DID I JUST THINK THAT! I couldn't have._

_But you did._

_No I didn't. But at that angle and in this moonlight she does look beau…… NO, NO, NO! STOP THINKING RIGHT NOW._

_You like her._

_NO I DON'T!_

_YES YOU DO_

_NO I DON'T!_

_FINE FINE. BUT YOU DO._

_I DO NOT LI…… OH NO! She's coming this way. Okay Kai just act cool, natural, normal. _I stood against a wall in what I would normally have thought was the most idiotic position. Good thing the others weren't there. They would've known that.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"……"

_Say something cool._

"………………………………………"

_Ok Kai say anything_

"…………"

_Any words_

"…………………"

_This is the longest anyone has ever stayed quiet._

"……… I like apple sauce."

_Oh yeah, you had to say that._

"Well at least now I know you're one of the many admirers of apple sauce," she chuckled.

_Laugh with her Kai. _"Ho Ho Ho."

"Apparently you are also a huge fan of Santa Clause."

_Ya had to laugh._

"You're weird."

"Why thank you."

"That was not a compliment."

_Oh yeah, make yourself look like a moron in front of her._

_And all this time you were what exactly_.

_She's talking again. Pay attention. But it's kinda hard to stare at those lips without wanting to…… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! What the hell is wrong with me? PAY ATTENTION KAI. PAY. ATTENTION. NO! _Not_ like that! Think of something else… Beyblades! Think of Beyblades! No! Pay attention to what she's saying. _

"…heading back to the hotel now. Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"………"

_Say something cool._

"………………………"

_Okay Kai say anything._

"……"

_Any words._

"…………"

_This is the second longest anyone has ever stayed quiet._

"You're really beautiful."

"WHAT?"

_You're getting really good at screwing up._

"Kai WHAT did you say?"

_Kai, Kai, Kai. You are officially a dead guy. _"Umm…………… Uhhh ………… Hmmm," Just then Tyson came racing towards us. _Thank you God. I love you Tyson. Heck I'd be willing to marry you right now._

"You two making out?"

_I HATE YOU TySON! The marriage is off._

**End of Kai's POV**

Cree started chasing him while Kai thanked every God he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**We Are Extreeeeeeeeeeeemely sorry for the delay. You see, school just started and we are already being piled up with work. I hope you guys understand and we thank you if you forgive us. Anyway, thanks for the reviews people. We really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer:KK, FOXFIRE-FLAMEQUEEN, and ANGEGARDENVOIR, do not own Beyblade, just the Ocs and the plot.**

………………………………………………………

That night:

**Cree's POV**

_Why was he acting weird? I hope he isn't sick,_ I thought.

I sat straight up.

_Why should I care?_

_Cause you looooovvvvveeee him._

_How many times must we have this conversation?_

_As long as it takes to get you to confess at least to yourself._

_Oh be quiet. Besides, even if I did have feelings, which I _DON'T_, he would never feel the same way about me._

_Maybe, maybe not. After all he did say he thought you were beautiful. And he was acting all goo goo around you._

_That is exactly why I think he's sick. I mean, what would he ever see in me with my hot temper and stubborn as a mule attitude._

_You are not and you know that. Stop patronizing yourself._

_What is patronizing supposed to mean?_

_I don't know. It's just a big word that makes me sound smart. And everyone knows consciences are supposed to be smart._

_Mmmm._

_Ah Ha!_

_Ah ha what?_

_You did not deny me intelligence so therefore you know that I am CORRRRECT._

_ARE NOT._

_ARE TOO._

_NOT._

_TOO._

"OH SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Is something wrong, Cree?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"Hey there Kai. Why did you come racing in?" I asked rather quickly, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"I uh, was uh… worried you were um, hurt or um, uh… something."

"Well I can look after myself thank you very much." _I take back what I said about you not being hot headed and stubborn._

_What do I do?_

_Say something._

_What?_

_You decide._

"………"

_Say something cool._

"………………………"

_Ok Cree say anything._

"……"

_Any words_

"…………"

_This is the longest anyone has ever stayed quiet._

"……… I like apple sauce too."

_Oh yeah, you had to say that._

**End of Cree's POV**

**Kai's POV**

"Really?" I asked.

_She likes apple sauce too. Now does this mean she likes you or does it mean we're both equally stupid?_

I slowly walked in, shut the door and sat down beside her.

"So what else do you like?"

"Why you care Mister Moody?" she snapped.

I felt my face fall unintentionally.

_She must HATE me. Well what did you expect Kai? What would a girl ever see in _you_……… besides the obvious._

**End of Kai's POV**

**Cree's POV**

I saw his face fall. Why do I always have to ruin everything?

_Snap again._

"You haven't answered my question."

"Because."

"Because what?"

"You want to know why?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't know why."

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Shouldn't you be going now?"

"You want me to go?" he said his face falling again.

_Say NO, say NO_

"………"

_NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO._

_I can't tell him to stay after telling him to leave._

_Well do SOMETHING._

"RED SOX."

_Red Sox? Of all the things to say you say Red Sox?_

**End of Cree's POV**

"What?" Kai asked.

"The baseball team. I like them," Cree replied.

"Red Sox suck. Yankees rule," he replied.

"The Red Sox cream them all the time. Everyone creams them."

"Really. When was the last time the Red Sox won at the league?"

And so the two rambled on and on for hours going from baseball to basketball to TV shows to celery. Then they began in on Beyblades and went on and on and on and on and on for ages, arguing whether Phoenix (Cree's Beyblade) or Dranzer was stronger, which Beyblade team ruled (other than their own), etc., etc., etc. Neither felt in the least bit tired nor bored. Eventually both fell asleep (In Cree's room).

**KK&FF: NOTHING HAPPENS. NO ONE SHOULD DARE TO IMAGINE ANYTHING HAPPENING. GOT IT! **

**ANGEGARDENVOIR: Yah, I think they got it…..Anyway Read and review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's chap 6. And I hope you guys didn't think anything happened between Cree and Kai in the last chapter as KK says she will kill anyone who did….. **

**Anyway enjoy….**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kai's POV**

The next morning I woke up at four o' clock as always. I looked around and realized I was still in Cree's room. I smiled. It had been fun and easy to talk to her. I was surprised at how much we had in common. I looked at her. She looked like an angel. My angel.

_Hey, slow down Kai. Thought you didn't like her._

_I don………………… yikes!_

She stirred.

_I sighed. She would probably snap at me._

"Hey."

"Hey."

_Didn't see niceness coming._

"You'd better go back to your room before anyone else wakes up and well… you know."

"Yeah… I know."

I stood up and gave her one of my rare smiles and left. I stood outside the door staring at it.

_What is wrong with me?_

_I think I love her._

_Do I?_

_I shut my eyes and thought about it for a second._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Here we go again. You do._

"I do."

"You do what?" came Ray's voice from behind me.

My eyes shot open and I spun around so fast that I startled him.

"Nothing," I snapped as fiercely as I could.

"Why were you in Cree's room?"

"I was talking. About how we were going to cream her at the championships."

"Stop lying," came Max's voice. "You evidently have something for her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do"

"Shut up."

"Leave him alone." Ray said. _I always knew Ray was a nice guy._ "He's really sensitive right now seeing that he's so obsessively in love." _I take that back._

**End of Kai's POV**

"Hey what's going on?" came Tyson's voice.

"We think Kai has the hots for your cousin," Ray replied.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Kai likes Cree," Max said.

"Never mind. Cree can I talk to you?" Tyson probably hadn't heard. _Probably._

"Sure."

**Tyson's POV**

I could not believe it. Kai had the hots for my cousin. MY COUSIN…… And that statement means he likes her, right?

"What the heck is going on?"

"What the heck_ is_ going on?"

"Apparently Kai is falling for you. Is that true?" I asked.

"Probably not. But what if it is?" she countered. _Defensively._

"Well… maybe because when he finds out this was all a bet he is gonna kill me." _How could she be sooooo thick in the head? That's my job._

"Did you ever consider maybe I'm not just pretending to like him?" she snapped.

"WHAT!" _What the heck was she talking about? Did she just admit to liking Kai?_

"Are you saying you like him?"

"Umm…"

_She likes him! I could see it in her eyes! She likes Kai! KAI! KAIII! How the heck did that happen? I mean what could she ever see in him……… besides the obvious._

"You," I screamed. Then, remembering the others were standing right outside, lowered my voice. "Actually like that bad."

"TYSON!" she cried, shocked and… hurt? "He is your CAPTAIN!"

"I know, but it's just that I've never seen him show any emotion and all of a sudden he's acting all lovey-dovey. It's just a little bit fishy," I said. "I'm just, you know, suspicious."

"Maybe he never opened up because none of you let him. Last night we spent the whole time talking and he told me all sorts of stuff about himself. For example did any of you know his parents are both dead?"

"No. I didn't," I replied._ Kai's an orphan? Wow, that must be tough. Really tough. No wonder he's always so closed up._

"So will you give him a chance?"

"Okay."

"Good, now that you know can you help me tell him?"

**End Tyson's POV**

Meanwhile with Kai:

"Come on just admit it."

"You like her and you know it."

"Just accept it."

"I do accept it."

"Ah ha! So you admit you like her."

"No."

"Then what did you say you accepted?"

"I accepted the fact that everyone on my team other than me are intolerable idiots."

"Hey!"

"You're just covering up."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kai roared so dangerously that Max, Ray and Kenny (who had recently joined them) all spun around and fled.

Kai cursed under his breath. He walked to Cree's room. He was about to knock when Tyson flung the door open smashing it into him.

"OWW," he yelled.

"AAAHHHHH KAI! I am SORRRYYYYY," Tyson screamed hysterically.

"RUN!" came the angry reply.

Tyson didn't have to be told twice and he raced off down the corridor.

Cree raised her eyebrows.

"You have to teach me how to make everyone run away like scared cats," she stated.

"………"

"That was a compliment."

"Oh. In that case, thanks."

"………"

"So."

"So."

"The tournament is tomorrow."

"Yeah! I'm really excited."

"Yeah me too."

"Yeah………I enjoyed talking to you last night."

"Yeah I did to."

"Well see you later."

"Yeah."

Kai's POV

_Yes! She said she likes talking to me which, at least with girls, means they like you._

End of Kai's POV

Cree's POV

Yes! He acts all nervous and uses small words around me which, at least in guys, means they like you. 

End of Cree's POV

**Well that's all for today folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**KK-Who's stupid idea was it to name me 'KK'?**

**Ange- Um…….me? And hey it's no big deal!**

**KK-NO BIG DEAL! NO BIG DEAL MY………….**

**FF(Foxfire-flamequeen)- K+ rating! K+ rating!**

**KK-I should have warned you… I am extremely bad mouthed when I am angry…. I once cursed a waiter to hell because he brought me the wrong order in a restaurant…..**

**FF-Well then what do you wish to be called?**

**KK-Something Simple….Something very nice and which suits me……I know….. how about "The Fiery Dragon"! **

**Ange-OOooookay……..**

**KK-So why don't you guys stop yammering and begin the next chappie already?**

**Ange-Hey you started this…… Mrs. "The 'FIERY' Dragon"**

**KK-NO I DIDN'T!**

**Ange-YES YOU DID!**

**FF-Ohhh….JUST SHUT UP!**

**Ange-Wow! I didn't know FF used swear words….**

**TFD (KK)-_It's a miracle….._**

**FF-Hump! (Walks away)Kids!**

**TFD-HEY! Were not 'kids' we are teenagers….We are right?**

**Ange-Yah I think so.**

**TFD- Soo shall we start the chappie? **

**FF- FINALLY!**

**Ange- Yes! **

**TFD- OK Roll em!**

**P.S. - Thanks to every one who reviewed.**

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Chap7**

The Bladebreakers were entering as a team at the championships, while Cree was entering individually. The team was afraid that they would have to face her sometime or other if they were going to win since; after all, she was very good. The Bladebreakers had made that note during their practise sessions, where they shared worried glances. She easily beat Max and knocked Tyson out in ten minutes during the last session (probably because he got way overconfident). Ray and Cree got alternate wins with each other (they each took four sessions with the same person), but Ray got completely stumped in the last one. The weirdest was Cree's sessions with Kai. Kai won the first round. Cree won the second. Then the last two rounds were draws. They both managed to somehow attack at the exact same time in the exact same way, resulting in both blades flying off in different directions.

"That was the best match I'd seen in a long time, guys. Way to go," Kenny congratulated the two after the final round. "Even if it _was_ a tie," he added as an afterthought.

"Don't say that word," Kai growled.

"Really, Kai, that was an awesome match," Cree smiled warmly.

Kai felt his heart skip at least five beats. But… "Humph."

"Um… right. No wonder you're the leader of the Bladebreakers."

"Thanks."

"With a guy like you on our side, we're sure to win the championships!" Max exulted.

"Let's hope so. Cree's gonna be a tough opponent," Ray looked at her.

"Okay, team, back to training. I am not having any of you lose. Especially not to Cree. I was disgusted with your performance today," Kai glared at each of them in turn.

**Cree's POV**

"Okay, team, back to training. I am not having any of you lose. Especially not to Cree. I was disgusted with your performance today," Kai glared at each of them in turn.

My heart fell. _Especially not to Cree._ The statement kept repeating itself in my head.

"Cree."

_He hates me._

"Cree?"

_I was right._

"Anyone home?"

_He _couldn't_ feel the same way for me._

"Hey, Cree-eee."

_How could I _think_ he would like someone like me?_

"Yo, Cree!"

I felt tears starting to form. I quickly blinked them away. _I cant' let him… them… think I'm a cry-baby._

"CREE!"

"What!" I snapped.

"We were trying to see if there was anyone home!" Tyson snapped back.

"Kai's been asking you if you would like to train with us any longer," Ray said much more gently.

"You've been staring at him since he told us to get back to training," Max snickered.

I ignored him. "Sure, I'll train with you."

"Good," Kai didn't even bother to look at me. "Now, to work, IMMEDIATELY!"

I quickly turned away to hide my tears. _What's wrong with me?_

_It's lllooooooooooooo-oooooovvvvveeee. You're hurt 'cause he won't pay attention to you._

"Shut up," I muttered.

"You're telling me to shut up?" a hurt voice asked.

I spun around. "NO! It was… Tyson!"

Tyson seemed to have magically appeared. Actually he was already there but I hadn't noticed him.

"Aren't you coming? If you wanna stand around and talk to your boyfriend I'll just take on Max."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry," Tyson whined a few minutes later.

"Come down here this second!" Kai yelled.

"We'll teach you to mess with us," I agreed.

Both of us were looking up to an extremely sorry looking Tyson sitting on the very tiptop of a tree, which was as far away from us as he could get.

"I thought you wanted help in telling him you love him," Tyson whined back.

"…………"

"…………"

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Okay then. You've always thought you were extremely clever. Let's see you get out of this one._

_Help me!_

_Do it yourself._

"…………………………………"

_I can't._

"……………"

_Well say something._

"…………………"

_Anything._

"……………………………………………………………………"

_Tell him._

"Kai. I…"

_He'll kill me._

_No. Maybe he likes you too._

_If he doesn't he'll break my heart. How can a person live with a broken heart?_

_Good point._

_Pleeeeaaassssseeeee help._

_Say Tyson's dead._

"Tyson, consider yourself dead."

"Why?"

The question startled me. It hadn't come from Tyson, it'd come from Kai himself.

"Um…"

"Hey, guys! If you're done with Tyson how about some training yourselves," Ray called over.

_Thank you God. I love you Ray. Heck I'd be willing to marry you right now!_

"C'mon, we know all you need now is your first kiss."

_I HATE YOU RAY! The marriage is off! _

I glanced at Kai. He was looking away from me. I decided to talk, "Let's go. We have to prepare for the championships."

**End of Cree's POV**

**_Please direct reviews to all three authors. P.S-Almost all jokes (which includes 'They make such a good couple,' 'I'll be willing to marry you…,' and 'checkmate' has been applied by TFD. So be nice and do not flame them and she requests you to read her fanfic Darkness.(Teen Titans). _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews. Love every each one of you** **out there….We will continue for every 5 reviews we get.**

……………………………………………………

The Bladebreakers entered the arena to the cheers and jeers of the crowd. Kai took up position in the sidelines along with Ray, Kenny and Tyson.

"THE MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN WITH MAX FROM THE VISITOR TEAM BLADEBREAKERS GOING UP AGAINST DAN, ONE OF THE BEST PLAYERS IN TOWN! JUST LISTEN TO THE CROWD!" the commentator's voice boomed over the microphone.

The crowd roared in agreement. "GO DAN!" and "YOU CAN TAKE HIM, BLADEBREAKERS!"

"This is gonna be tough," Kenny shouted over the noise. "Just look at the determination on that guy's face. He's not going to lose to some visitor!"

"Unfortunately for him we're not just _some visitor_," Ray shouted back. "We're the Bladebreakers!"

"Go get 'em Max!" Tyson yelled.

Max turned and gave them a thumbs-up.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! YEAH! LET IT RIIIP!"

Both players launched their Beyblades. But neither hit each other, instead, they started getting ready for the opponent's move.

"MAX'S BEYBLADE, DRACIEL, IS PUTTING UP A DEFENSIVE POSTURE WHILE DAN'S IS GETTING READY TO ATTACK. OH NO! THE BLADES ARE GONNA GET WRECKED IF THIS GOES ON! BOTH BLADES ARE PUSHING AGAINST EACH OTHER! NOW MAX IS TAKING ON THE OFFENSIVE! NOT WITH MUCH LUCK, THOUGH!"

"Keep hitting!" Max yelled to Draciel.

"Max! Bring on the Bitbeast!" Tyson yelled.

"No! Keep pushing, Max!" Kenny shouted. "Dan's blade should be losing hit points too!"

Max told his blade to keep pushing as hard as it could.

"MAX IS REFUSING TO GIVE UP! DAN'S LONGSTONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG. LET'S SEE HOW MUCH LONGER IT CAN TAKE THIS!"

"Longstone! Attack with everything you've got! Push that blade out of the arena!" Dan yelled.

"He's making a big mistake," Ray smirked.

"Now! Take it down!" Max cried.

Draciel hit hard against Longstone and it flew in the air.

"No! Longstone!" Dan yelled.

While in the air the blade broke into pieces, allowing light to shine through the different bits. Everyone quietened down as it crashed down, and everyone knew it was beyond repair.

"AND LONGSTONE IS DOWN! MAX IS THE WINNER!" the commentator boomed.

The crowd burst into cheers. Max ran over and gave Tyson a high five, his Beyblade clutched tightly in his hand. Poor Dan was almost crying over his Beyblade. The Bladebreakers were also cheering for Max. Max turned to Kenny and said gratefully, "Thanks, Chief. I was about to switch back to defence. If it weren't for you I'd probably have lost."

Kenny blushed, pleased, "I was just doing what I was supposed to do."

"Who's up next?" Ray asked.

"Cree's up with this girl called Mariah. Both are individuals," Kenny answered.

"_Who? Mariah?_" Ray asked rather hysterically.

"A different Mariah, Ray."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Mariah, where is she?" Tyson asked.

"She's taking a tournament back at the village. She's gonna kill me when I get home. She'll find out the Beybladers had gone to America and I hadn't told her."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Max asked slyly.

"She'd have wanted to come with us with the rest of the team. Excuse me. She _would have_ come with us, and I didn't want to have to battle them all over again."

"Or maybe you didn't like the thought of facing your little girlfriend."

Ray turned red.

"Very funny," he said turning around to hide his blush.

"Cree's coming up, guys," Max told them.

**Kai's POV**

"NOW CREE IS UP WITH MARIAH! BOTH THE GIRLS ARE COMING UP TO THE ARENA."

I looked across the arena to her. Cree. She was very good. I noticed she'd changed her outfit for the championship. She looked so much prettier in this outfit. Her hair lay fluffed up on her shoulders, and her eyes were sparkling. She flashed a smile. Directed at me.

"THREE, TWO AND ONE! GOGOGO! THE GIRLS HAVE RELEASED THEIR BEYBLADES. CREE SEEMS TO BE FOCUSING ON MAKING HER BEYBLADE BALANCE PROPERLY FIRST!"

_Balance? That's the same strategy I use._

"UH OH! LOOKS LIKE CREE'S IN TROUBLE! MARIAH'S HITTING HER WITH EVERYTHNG SHE'S GOT!"

Mariah was directing her Beyblade to move at a constant rate _around_ Cree's blade. The speed was so great that it was forming an unbroken circle. The circle closed in for attack and as soon as it hit it backed off into a larger one. Sphonx was trapped. It couldn't get out in any way. Cree also seemed at a loss at what to do.

_No. There was a way._

"Cree! Up! Get Phoenix to jump up! It's the only way!" I was shouting to her before I knew it. I could feel the others' surprised gazes on me.

Cree gave me a sharp nod and told her Beyblade to do as I directed.

"Um… man, you _do_ know that if Cree wins one of us might have to face her?" Ray asked hesitatingly.

"All of you beat her at least once, didn't you?" I asked.

The commentator was yelling in the background, "NOW THIS IS A SURPRISE! THE BLADEBREAKERS' CAPTAIN JUST GAVE CREE AN INSTRUCTION THAT JUST _MIGHT_ LEAD TO HER VICTORY."

_Cree's gonna win!_

She hit Mariah's Beyblade from the bottom and shot her down. This championship only allowed one round. Victory was hers.

Then I noticed Ray was talking. I paid attention to him, "Yeah, but those were just lucky wins. You saw how I got stumped by her in the last session. You're the only one who can take her on."

"Then I will take her on," I snapped, annoyed.

"But isn't she your –"

Next minute Kai had Ray in a solid head lock.

"Say uncle."

"UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE."

"SHE WON! SHE WON!" the commentator, Tyson, Max and Kenny cried at the same time.

My head snapped in the direction of the match. _Who won? Cree! She won! Wait, what was she doing?_

She raced towards me and threw her arms around me in a quick hug. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Thanks, Kai! I'd have been a goner if it weren't for you!"

The team had gone off into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I winked at Cree and said in a very gruff and snappy tone, "Don't expect it all the time. We're gonna stomp you."

"Really?" Ray managed to ask while choking up with laughter. The others were howling while rolling on the floor.

I saw Cree staring at the floor, blushing, embarrassed. I decided to try a death glare. I coughed. They looked up at me. The glare was ready. Gee, it worked! Everyone immediately stopped laughing and stood at attention, Tyson, Max and Kenny scrambling up from the floor.

"Good match, Max," Cree told him. "I was watching."

"Thanks."

"See you later," she jogged away, waving. I shook my head after her.

"Maybe you don't like her, but she sure seems to like you!" Max whispered to me.

I clenched my fist and held it in his face. He grinned sheepishly.

As the match continued, I thought about what he'd said. _Does she like me? She seems to. But will she like me in the way I like her? I hope so._

_I do?_

_Yes, you do._

_Okay, okay, I do._

_Hah!_

**End of Kai's POV**

Tyson took the next round, almost got beaten by an individual, but thanks to some quick thinking by his team-mates, managed to pull off a very close win. The Spindles, meanwhile, were busy beating another team while Cree beat two other individuals, and the eight competitors for the quarter finals were quickly chosen.

……………………………………………………

**Well the end of this chappie folks. Remember every 5 reviews. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Remember at least 5 reviews for the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade. We just own Cree and the plot.**

The people who took the next round were the Bladebreakers, the Spindles, Cree, Rosita, Ron, Laura, Ima, and Tom (individuals). In the second round Ray took down Ima, who burst into tears, leaving Ray in a very awkward situation, and Mulder from the Spindles knocked out Laura. Cree went up against Tom (winning, of course!) and Rosita won with Ron. So entering the semi-finals were the Bladebreakers, the Spindles, Cree and Rosita.

**Tyson's POV**

The Spindles were up against us. We decided Ray should go against them, that way Kai would be reserved for the finals. To tell the truth, I wanted to go against the Spindles myself, but Kai turned that one straight down. Come on. I can take anyone Ray can.

I was surprised at the amount of confidence Kai showed in Ray. It was as if Ray could beat anyone. He never shows confidence in me. Since we met Cree he's been showing more emotion and plus he's been talking more than I've ever seen or heard.

_Wait a minute. He's been showing more emotion. The bet! I forgot about that. What if he _does_ blush?_ I shook my head at that. _Nah. That'd never happen._

"Penny for your thoughts, Tyson," Dizzy said.

"I'm thinking nothing worth a penny," I answered.

"He never does," Kai said.

"Hey!"

Cree came up. She'd been on the other side of the arena. She turned to me, "Really, Tyson, that was totally reckless of you. Do you even know what strategy means?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Cree shook her head and sighed, "Good luck, guys." She ran across to the opposite sidelines. I stared after her, _Reckless, huh? I'll show her._

"WE'RE BACK!" all of us jumped at that. "NOW IT'S THE SEMI-FINALS, AND RAY FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS IS UP AGAINST TORY, CAPTAIN OF THE SPINDLES!"

"The captain?" Max raised an eyebrow. Chief typed furiously. "Anything, Dizzy?"

"Nothing but the pain. Can't you type more gently?" Dizzy answered.

Kenny turned to me. "I have got absolutely no data on him!"

_No data? We know nothing about this guy! But that won't stop us._

"It's been a long time since we took on someone we know nothing about, but you should be able to do it, Ray," I decided to show some confidence in him too. He _was_ one of my closest friends, after all.

"Good luck, Ray," Chief and Max chorused. Kai nodded at him.

**End of Tyson's POV**

**Tory's POV**

I got up from my seat and walked over to the arena. That guy Ray took up position opposite to me. I flashed him a glare and we got ready to launch our blades.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RI-IIIP!"

We launched.

"AND THE BLADES ARE OFFFFFFFFF!" the commentator's voice was extremely distracting. "GOOOOOO!"

"Driger!" Ray cried. "Go for the bottom!"

"Bullet! Up in the air!"

Bullet moved to the air just as Driger moved in. But Ray was good. He saw through my plan, "Driger, to the left!"

Driger swerved left just as Bullet crashed down. I'd meant to land it on top of Driger. Anyway, "Bullet, go, before it can recover!"

Bullet attacked hard so that Driger was thrown away to the very edge of the bowl. By some miracle it spun back to the middle.

Bullet moved again. But Ray had other ideas, "Driger, move as I guide you. Left! Right! Left! Left, left. Forward, left again, now swerve back! Careful. Back now, sharp right! Now circle round and attack!"

Driger obeyed. Dodging Bullet's every attack nimbly it moved to the back and attacked from behind. Bullet was shot in the air, but it landed and somehow kept balance.

"You're good, Ray," I called to him. "But not good enough."

I saw Ray's jaw tighten and yelled, "Bullet, it's time to bring on the Bitbeast!"

"Driger! Tiger claw attack!"

A huge tiger, shining with green light erupted from Ray's Beyblade, while my own Bitbeast, a huge wolf, emerged from mine. Green and orange lights filled the Beystadium.

I yelled instructions, "Bullet! Attack from the le–"

Ray cut me off, "To the right, Driger."

Bullet aimed a slash at the left of the tiger just as it moved to the right.

I clenched my fists. Missed again! Ray was better than I'd expected. He knew what move I was going to make even before I tried it. In my anger I missed Ray's next instruction.

Driger shot up and landed hard, right on top of Bullet! Ray had mimicked the move I'd failed in!

Screeching noises were coming from the blades. Both were losing hit points. Bullet won't be able to take this much longer! It was already groaning as Driger pushed its head against it. Sparks were flying so far away even our team mates were in danger of being hit.

_Ah hah!_

"Bullet! Pull away as hard as you can!"

Bullet swerved back hard. Driger missed and fell over its paws. _Now_ it was time to move, "Let's go Bullet!"

Bullet started to run around Driger, who tried aiming slashes at it, missing every time. Then it stopped and slashed at Driger.

Ray began again, "Drig–"

"Too late." Bullet was going straight for it.

"Not. Fly, Driger."

"What?"

Driger launched into the air on top of Bullet, but I got another idea, "Mimic that move and go for a head on head on collision!"

Bullet obeyed me and did as told. The two Beyblades collided, as did their Bit beasts. Bullet landed with much effort. Drigger stumbled but didn't fall.

_Bullet is weak. Shouldn't have done that._

"Driger! From the bottom!"

Before I could say anything Bullet was down! It flew away as Driger attacked it. Driger positioned itself under Bullet and twisted upwards. Bullet landed on its side outside the arena.

"No way!"

"THE MATCH IS OVER! WITH THAT SPECTACULAR MOVE IN THE END DRIGER HAS LITERALLY KNOCKED BULLET RIGHT OUT OF THE BOX!"

I hadn't noticed how quiet everyone had been throughout the match. Neither the spectators nor the commentator had uttered a single word. Ray's team mates had run over to congratulate him. I stared at him for while, then, "Hey, Ray."

He turned away from his friends, who also looked at me. "Yeah?"

"That was a great match. You're an awesome Beyblader."

"You're excellent yourself."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later. Good luck in the finals."

**End Tory's POV**

Please direct reviews to all three authors 


	10. Chapter 10

**Ange-Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews…We are almost at the end of this story…**

**FF-Hey don't tell them that yet!**

**Ange-Ooops already did…..**

**FF & TFD-WHY!**

**Ange-(running away with FF & TFD chasing her)-I'M SooooRY! I'M SORRY!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Cree's POV**

_I have to face him. But I can't. I like him too much. But does he like me is the question. I have to figure it out. But one thing is for certain I have to decide whether to just let him win or not._

**End of Cree's POV**

**Kai's POV**

_She hugged me. WOW. But the most important thing to think about right now is what to do in the battle. Do I fight a full out battle or do I just let her win?_

**End of Kai's POV**

**Cree's POV**

_If I let him win then he'll think I'm a terrible blader and reject me._

**End of Cree's POV**

**Kai's POV**

_If I beat her she'll hate me._

**End of Kai's POV**

**Both:**

_So it's decided._

**Kai:**

_I let her win._

**Cree:**

_I do everything to win._

**Max's POV**

"HERE WE ARE IN THE FINAL BATTLE. IT'S CREE'S PHOENIX AGAINST KAI'S DRANZER."

The crowd roared as the two approached the battlefield.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RIIIIP!"

_I let out a breath as both launched their blades. It was gonna be a long match._

"Phoenix! Don't give him an opening. ATTACK!"

"CREE SEEMS TO HAVE RUSHED INTO AN ATTACK."

Cree's blade smashed into Dranzer and kept on it. It didn't seem to let Dranzer get an opening, but I knew Kai and Dranzer well enough to know that Kai was not giving it half as much as he had. He was holding back. Obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What does Kai think he's doing?" Tyson demanded.

"I think we all know the answer to that Tyson," Ray said.

"PHOENIX IS ALL OVER DRANZER!"

"Time to finish it," Cree shouted. "PHOENIX ATTACK!"

Cree's Bitbeast came out of its blade. It was a GIGANTIC golden phoenix with black armour which swooped down on Dranzer and threw it out of the ring. Fortunately the final match of the championship was a best of three rounds.

"AND CREE TAKES THE FIRST ROUND."

**End of Max' POV**

**Kai's POV**

"THE BLADERS ARE RETREATING FOR REPAIR OF THE BLADES AND REST."

"What happened?"

"You did nothing!"

"That was easy as can be for her!"

I listened to the others yelling at me.

"You let her win!"

My head snapped up. It was Tyson.

"Admit it you let her win because you like her."

"I did not let her win and I'll prove it to you in this round." _Besides if she's giving it everything she's got so am I._

**End of Kai's POV **

**Cree's POV**

_He let me win. He's not giving it everything he's got. Soooo neither will I._

**End of Cree's POV **

**Tyson's POV**

"NOW ITS TIME FOR THE SECOND ROUND. AND HERE COME THE BLADERS."

"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RIIIIIP!"

Both launched their blades._ Hopefully Kai won't hand her a win on a silver platter this time._

"Dranzer go for it. Don't let her beat you."

Dranzer smashed into Phoenix and kept on it. It smashed it into the wall of the battlefield. Dranzer was all around Phoenix at once. Kai was certainly not holding back any more.

"DRANZER IS ALL OVER PHOENIX!"

"Let's do it," Kai shouted. "Dranzer FIRE ARROW!"

Dranzer rose out of its blade. It swooped down on Phoenix and threw it out of the ring._ THEY DID IT. THEY WON!_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE ALL TIED UP. THE NEXT ROUND DECIDES THE WINNER."

**End of Tyson's POV **

**Kai's POV**

"You can do it Kai."

"Win it for us."

"GO GO GO!"

_They really want me to win. They worked hard for this. I can't let my feelings for Cree make me let them down. This time no mercy._

**End of Kai's POV**

**Cree's POV**

_I really want to win. I worked hard for this. I can't let my feelings for Kai make me waste all the training that Phoenix and I underwent. This time no mercy._

**End of Cree's POV**

"NOW ITS TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE!"

The players took their positions.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RIIIIIP!"

Both launched their blades.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Please direct reviews to all three authors! Who will win? Cree or Kai? Will Cree or Kai ever tell each other about their feelings? Will she win the bet? Find out in the next episode of "WANNA BET!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK people this is the last chapter of this story. Thanks for all the reviews. We really appreciated it. Read Authors note to find out about other stories written by either The Fiery Dragon; Foxfire-flamequeen or Angegardenvoir.**

Both blades circled for awhile before………

"PHOENIX ATTTAAACK!"

"DRANZER COUNTER IT!"

Both blades crashed into each other with immense force and bounced back.

"Phoenix, in the air."

"Dranzer WATCH OUT!"

Dranzer barely managed to evade the attack.

"Dranzer turn around and attack."

"Phoenix move to the left." Cree ordered. And the instance Kai's blade was in line with hers. "Move to the right and FULL FORCE ATTACK!"

Phoenix smashed into Dranzer and sent it flying.

"DRANZER!" Kai yelled.

"Now attack from the bottom."

Phoenix launched into the air and collided with Dranzer. Both blades fell back to the ground and miraculously both kept spinning.

"Dranzer attack from the top."

"Phoenix, WATCH OUT!"

But Dranzer was too quick and smashed into Phoenix from the air. Now Dranzer was in control. It kept on Phoenix, hitting against it from all sides forming a circle around it.

"Phoenix teach 'em a lesson!"

Phoenix rose out of its blade and sent Dranzer flying to the edge of the bowl. But Dranzer held on and kept spinning.

"Dranzer, show them what a _real_ Bitbeast can do."

Dranzer rose out of its blade and attacked Phoenix. The crowd watched as bird battled bird, scratching biting bashing. Sparks were flying between the blades. Phoenix had gotten Dranzer in a sort of lock.

"Dranzer jump!"

Dranzer leaped into the air. Phoenix held on. Dranzer started to fall back to the ground. Both smashed into the ground and still continued to spin.

"Dranzer attack from the air."

"Phoenix fly up and cut it off."

Both made contact with full power causing an explosion. When the smoke finally cleared phoenix was lying just outside the ring.

"ITS OVER! KAI IS THE WINNERRRRRRR!"

The crowd burst into cheers.

**Tyson's POV**

"HE DID IT!"

"HE BEAT HER!"

"THAT'S OUR BOY!"

"WAY TO GO KAI!"

_HE WON! HE WON! HE WON! Wait, what's Cree saying?_

"Congrats Kai. That was one heck of a battle," Cree said smiling at him. They'd walked over to the side of the dish facing each other to talk.

"Same to you."

There was a pause. Then Cree leaned forward and KISSED KAI! Time seemed to freeze and the entire stadium immediately stopped cheering. There was a looooooooooooonnnnnnnnngggg silence and suddenly Kai turned beet red.

"OO–OOOOOOO–OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" sang the entire stadium as Cree walked away, leaving Kai and the rest of the team completely frozen. Including me.

**End of Tyson's POV**

Later on:

"Well cuz pay up," Cree said triumphantly.

"What was the bet again?" Ray asked.

"I bet that I could make Kai blush."

"Yeah. And I have to hand it to you, pretending to like him that was brilliant," Tyson said handing over the twenty bucks.

"Err… guys?" Kenny asked nervously.

They turned around to find Kai standing at the door. His face was a mixture of shock, anger and pain.

He glared at them and if looks could kill those two would've been goners.

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AND I HOPE YOU BOTH SUFFER HORRIBLE DEATHS." He bellowed.

Kai spun around and stomped out of the room. There was a long pause.

"I have to go," Cree said desperately racing after him.

Ray winked at Tyson, who nodded. Max grinned, but Kenny just fidgeted.

Cree found Kai sitting outside in the rain.

"Kai."

"Come to see whether you can make me laugh or cry or something of the sort?" he snapped.

"I came to tell you Tyson was wrong."

"Oh no he was right. You did a brilliant job of using me and making me develop feelings for you and then ripping my heart out. Really, you should go pro."

"No he was wrong about me pretending to like you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She sat down beside him. He jerked his head away and she felt tears form in her eyes.

"I mean I…" she hesitated. Then she blurted out, "I never pretended to like you. When that girl asked you out I felt soooo jealous. Even thinking about it made me feel jealous. When I was thinking about how to make you blush I began feeling guilty about using you, I felt horrible. I really enjoyed talking to you. I felt I could really open up to you. I felt so hurt when you said you didn't want the team to lose especially to me, like you hated me. I was devastated at the thought of having to face you. In short I think…… no, I _know_ that I love you."

"Is all that true?"

She nodded.

"Well, to be honest. I was also upset at having to face you. I felt terrible when I realised I had hurt you so badly. I also had fun talking to you. And I meant it when I said I thought you were beautiful. You truly are. And I know I love you too."

They smiled at each other. Their faces moved closer. They hesitated for a second before they closed the distance and their lips pressed together.

"_This is heaven."_ They both thought at the same time.

Unknown to the two Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny were all sitting with packets of popcorn watching.

**Well that's it folks. One bet… One try… One girl… One boy.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story and please review! We'll see you again next time when we all write Another Fiction! And don't forget: _Please direct reviews to all three authors._**

**Read fictions written by either angegardenvoir or foxfire flamequeen or The fierydragon for hilarious comedy and more!**

**P.S: The fierydragon is writing a fic on teen titans called Darkness or The Dark Side. **

**If you have any questions we'll answer them if you put them in your reviews. Remember to add your e-mail addresses. Chao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooooooo sorry people…… We were supposed to post a sequel…and we are…but first we needed back up so we posted this….FOR INFO FOR THE SEQUEL PLESE READ THE NOTE POSTED AT THE END! THANK U.**

**This is a chat session. Read through, see if you can guess anything.**

**The Bladebreakers and Cree are all back at their separate homes in different parts of the world.**

**Black Phoenix of Truth** (Cree) ruffled through the 'What's New?' section of her messenger. Very soon,

**Computers are Nice:** Cree? Is that you? It's Kenny.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Chief? Very catchy nickname you got there.

**Computers are Nice:** Yours is catchy too.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Have you ever heard the word 'sarcasm'? How are you? And Tyson, too.

**Computers are Nice:** Fine, did you know Kai's here too?

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Really? Why doesn't he say anything?

**Computers are Nice:** You know how he is.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Hey, Kai, you there?

**ScarletPhoenix:** Maybe.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Oh honestly. Cool name. How've you been? It's been over two months.

**ScarletPhoenix:** Fine.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** sighs Nothing else?

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** By any chance, are you three Cree, Kai and Chief?

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Ray?

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** Hi, it's been ages. Not hard to guess who's who, is it?

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** thoughtfully, Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon, why didn't I think of something like that? Really like it, Ray, although the _lone_ part is a little dramatic.

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** The _entire_ of your name's dramatic. Is Kai going to keep quiet all the while? Nice nickname, by the way, Chief.

**ScarletPhoenix:** I have nothing to say.

**Computers are Nice:** We've been through this already, okay?

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** Figures.

**ScarletPhoenix:** I'll agree with Cree on account of that nickname of yours, Ray. So someone on the team's got an imaginative mind. Especially the dramatic part. Why _lone_? I know you prefer night to day, so moon, but since when was the moon _golden_?

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** shrugs dunno, I suppose I chose golden 'cause Driger's the White Tiger of Gold. And the reason for the first question's really weird, so I'd prefer not to write that.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Oh, go on. How bad can it be?

**SugarHigh:** Hullo-lo-lo, guess who I am!

**ScarletPhoenix:** I'm guessing that's Max.

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** You're a genius rolls his eyes Hi Max.

**SugarHigh:** I thought this name would be harder to detect.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Come on Max, how many people do we know who'd choose a name like that? Besides… hey, someone else is logging in.

**When's time to Eat:** I think I know you folks.

**ScarletPhoenix\Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** Duh, if you've been reading our chat the whole time.

**Black Phoenix of Truth\Computers are Nice\SugarHigh:** Hey Tyson.

**When's time to Eat:** I missed all of you (minus Kenny). You forget to keep in touch. We're still a team, you know (minus Cree). And who's who?

**ScarletPhoenix:** Idiot. I'm Kai.

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** Ray

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Cree

**Computers are Nice:** Kenny

**SugarHigh:** Max, and how's school going?

**When's time to Eat:** Horrible as always. Hilary refuses to let me live in peace.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Tyson got a girlfriend? Right, and I'm a monkey's uncle. I mean aunt. So who's the extremely stupid idiot of a girl?

**When's time to Eat:** She's not my girlfriend!

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** snickers Hilary's Tyson's… class friend… or school friend… she's our unofficial cheerleader if you put it one way… actually she _is_ pretty much his girlfriend…

**When's time to Eat:** SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** So I am a monkey's aunt?

**SugarHigh:** Looks like it.

**When's time to Eat:** Very funny. I don't remember any of you saying anything before.

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** I'm still not sure, is Hilary really that stupid?

**ScarletPhoenix:** Tyson, hope your blading's better than your social life. For the team's sake and yours.

**When's time to Eat:** Ha ha. I'll have you know the World Champion is good enough to withstand a few days of not practicing.

**ScarletPhoenix:** When I get my hands on you you'll wish you'd done all that practice you missed.

**When's time to Eat:** Huh?

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** He means you're as good as dead.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Lol

**ScarletPhoenix:** smirks evilly Nice translation, Ray

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** Lol

**When's time to Eat:** gulps Is it too late to start practicing?

**Computers are Nice:** Dizzy wants me to tell you that Tyson hasn't been practicing since we split up.

**Let's get Dizzy:** I'll tell you I've been yelling myself hoarse, and Kenny got scared off by him when he got his head way too high in the clouds.

**SugarHigh:** Tyson might consider rejoining the team ever again…

**When's time to Eat:** Traitors

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Kai can't be that mad… can you?

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** Oh yes he can, Cree. Trust me. He's very edgy when it comes to practice.

**Let's get Dizzy:** What have you all been doing since you left?

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Nothing. Been staying home, school, and blading.

**SugarHigh:** Been helping my parents with their research.

**ScarletPhoenix:** Blading's on top

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** Nothing much, other than blading. The White Tigers are really getting good, we'd better watch out. Although I still can beat every one of them.

**Let's get Dizzy:** That's good news. They're a really powerful team, you trained them well when they needed to be trained. Lee can easily take care of them now, but you got them through the hard bit. No wonder they wanted you back as their leader.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** I'm not surprised. You're a really strong blader.

**Let's get Dizzy:** You're not in your village, are you, Ray?

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** You flatter me. laughs no, I'm not. I was waiting to see when you'd be able to figure out that my village doesn't have internet.

**Computers are Nice:** Dizzy and Cree are both correct, Ray. So where are you?

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** I'm traveling around a bit again, but I'll be backing home in four days. I think Kai died.

**ScarletPhoenix:** I did not.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Good to know.

**When's time to Eat:** For you, yeah. For me, no.

**Computers are Nice:** Guys, how about we meet up again, the Bladebreakers reunited.

**SugarHigh:** That would be good, I'm getting bored here.

**When's time to Eat:** Anything to get away from school, but where and why?

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon: **There's a tournament in Canada. In about a month. The AllStarz are supposed to enter, didn't your mom say anything, Max?

**SugarHigh:** No, but I think she would've soon. That's a good enough reason to get away.

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** The White Tigers are also entering.

**Let's get Dizzy:** You're joking.

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** Nope, they're entering alright, that's why I mentioned them in the first place.

**ScarletPhoenix:** That's gonna be tough competition, especially since _someone_ trained them well enough to be ready to beat us.

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** I'll ignore that. So where are we meeting?

**Computers are Nice:** In Canada, on… Friday next week?

**ScarletPhoenix:** Sure

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon:** No problem

**When's time to Eat:** Alright!

**SugarHigh:** Yeah, alright

**Computers are Nice:** Then it's settled.

**When's time to Eat:** I'm too sleepy, gotta go now, guys, g'night.

**SugarHigh:** Mom'll ground me if she finds out I'm still up, so I'd better go too.

**Computers are Nice:** Same here, good night, you all.

**Let's get Dizzy:** Come on, Chief, can't I keep chatting for a little longer?

**Computers are Nice:** Dizzy, I need to turn you off before bed.

**Let's get Dizzy:** Okay, okay, I'm going. Good night, Ray, Cree, Kai.

**Lone Tiger under the Golden Moon: **Maybe I should get going, too. Someone's logging in, by the way.

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:** Hi Cree.

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Tora! Meet Kai!

_**ScarletPhoenix** has logged out._

**Black Phoenix of Truth:** Or not

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**Hey Cree, how's it going?

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Great, and you?

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars: **Same old, same old. It's getting boring. Thinking 'bout entering a tournament soon.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **I just lost one. But I don't mind, I tried my best.

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**You lost? No way!

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **There're plenty of better bladers out there.

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**Like me.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Hey!

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**You know I'm better.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Yeah, right.

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**Exactly.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **But– oh well. I _did_ meet some interesting guys here."

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**Oh, no. I don't believe it! You fell for someone didn't you?

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Am I supposed to answer that?"

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**I never thought you'd fall for anyone, Cree.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Who said I did?

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**Me.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **But I know someone here who'd be perfect for you."

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**No one's good enough for me.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **That's high and mighty. Planning to go single for the rest of your life?

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**Maybe.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Why don't you come over and see for yourself?

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**I'll see what I can do. Don't get your hopes up.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **I'm not sigh. I know you. I've met few people as picky."

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**Sorry to disappoint you, girl. But never am I gonna just spring up some feelings in a month. Unlike you.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Excuse me! How do you know I like anyone anyway?

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**Instinct tells. And you seem different all of a sudden.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **How?"

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**Lol.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Are you gonna tell me?

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**You know, there's a team which has been getting better for a while now. It's gained quite a reputation for playing nasty.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Don't try to change the subject.

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:** So who is it that you said was made for me?

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Have it your way, then. I gotta go now.

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**You'll be on tomorrow?

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Yeah.

**Prowling Lynx of the Silver Stars:**Kay. Later.

**Black Phoenix of Truth: **Back at you.

**Okay, there were a few hints in there about the sequel, which we're working on now. It'll be posted in a few weeks, after our exams and when we've decided on a title.**

**It's going to be more and more hilarious comedy and fun, so don't forget to check it out. Posted under the name _foxfire flamequeen_.**


End file.
